My, Our, and Their Stories
by dyaredcassie
Summary: Summary : cerita ini berawal dari Xiumin yang mengajak ketiga dongsaengnya untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan idola kampusnya—si manly? Luhan. Xiuhan/GS. A/n: Jika gak suka ma pairnya gak usah baca.
1. Chapter 1

My, Our, and Their stories

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Xiumin(yeoja), Luhan, Baekhyun(Yeoja), Tao(Yeoja), Sehun (Yeoja), Kyungsoo

Pairing : Xiuhan(main), Chanbaek, etc.

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), _**gender switch**_, **crak pair**, **OTP,** **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan****.**

Summary : cerita ini berawal dari Xiumin yang mengajak ketiga dongsaengnya untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan idola kampusnya—si **manly?** Luhan.

**a/n: cerita ini terinspirasi sama exo's showtime episode 10. Ini merupakan fic exo with crack pair. So, bagi siapa saja yang tak berkenan dengan pairing-pairing di fic ini gak usah baca. I have warned you guys!**

Chapter 1

"Gyaaaaaaa! Andweeeeeeeeee!"

"Tapi keputasanku sudah final, aku tak peduli dengan penolakan kalian."

"Jeballlll!" dengan wajah pucat pasi seorang yeoja memohon sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket yang dikenakan yeoja yang mengambil keputusan seenaknya.

"Sudahlah Tao, Jangan cengeng ah! Nanti kalau kita ketemu dengan mereka tinggal kita banting saja. Tidakkah kau malu dengan predikat pernah jadi juara nasional pertandingan wushu." Omel yeoja yang berdiri disamping kedua yeoja yang salah satunya ia panggil Tao.

"Jeballl! Umin eonni! Aku takut. Aku tak usah masuk saja ya eonni? Jeball!" Tao masih senantiasa merengek dihadapan yeoja yang ia panggil dengan Umin eonni aka Kim Minseok.

"Jebal! Umin eonni! Aku takut." tiru yeoja bermata sipit yang tadi mengomel. Yeoja sedikit lebih tinggi dari Minseok ini memang memiliki hobi unik dengan meniru yeoja bermata mirip panda yang mempunyai kebangsaan sama dengan panda yakni Cina.

"Kita tetap masuk. Kajja Hunnie!" ajak Minseok sambil menggerat Tao dan seorang gadis tinggi bekulit pucat yang ia panggil Hunnie, diikuti oleh yeoja bermata sipit dibelakangnya.

Mereka kini sudah memasuki bangunan tersebut.

"Aku mau pulang." rengek Tao dengan senantiasa satu tangannya bergelayut erat pada lengan Minseok dan satu lengannya lagi dipegang oleh Hunnie, atau Oh Sehun. Sedangkan yeoja satunya alias Byun Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan gelap minim penerangan ditambah suara-suara yang membuat merinding menyambut keempat yeoja itu. Selangkah dua langkah dan tiba-tiba

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jebal! Jinja! Jinja"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Jebal! Jebal!"

"Wah! It is deabek!" diringi dengan suara tawa.

"..."

Respon yang sangat bebeda ditujukan keempat yeoja yang tengah memasuki rumah hantu di taman bermain yang berada di Korea Selatan, Everland.

Reaksi pertama dikeluarkan oleh seorang yeoja yang dengan kepercayaan dirinya ingin membanting para hantu, jika ia bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi lihatlah kenyataanya, bahkan terikannya yang terdengar sangat nyaring. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ia memohon-mohon agar hantu yang baru saja muncul tak mengganggunya.

Kedua, keluar dari yeoja berdarah cina berwajah sedikit sangar, yeoja berkulit tan bergolongan darah AB ini memang sangat anti dengan yang namanya hantu. Well, dia adalah yeoja penakut hantu.

Respon ketiga adalah dari yeoja bermarga Oh. Jangan kira ia tertawa karena ia tidak takut. Sebenarnya yeoja kurus ini sangat takut tapi melihat reaksi Tao, ketakutannya berubah menjadi tawa kegembiraan melihatTao yang menunjukkan ekspresi ingin menangisnya.

Dan yeoja terakhir, ia hanya diam tanpa kata. Yeoja tertua, dengan tampang anak SMP itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Memang dia bukan yeoja penakut, kecuali jika ia berdekatan dengan hewan berbulu dengan wajah menggemaskan, aka kucing.

Gara-gara kemunculan hantu itu keempat yeoja itu terpisah. Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin berjalan dengan santainya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sama sekali. Senter yang ia genggam ia masukkan ke saku mantelnya. Dia berjalan cepat melewati ruang-ruang yang dipenuhi oleh hantu- hantu buatan. Saat berbelok tiba-tiba seseorang mengapit lengan kanannya sambil membenamkan kepalanya dileher Xiumin. Sambil bergumam, "D.O ah~ D.O ah~ D.O ah~"

Yeoja yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di universitas XOXO di tahun ketiganya ini terkenal pendiam tapi ada sifat yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari semenjak ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"ku... bu..nuh ka..u" dengan suara yang ia bikin seseram mungkin, ia mengarahkan senternya menyoroti wajahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" sontak sesosok yang diketahui identitasnya adalah seorang namja dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Xiumin. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan rancauan tak jelas.

Xiumin terkikik melihat reaksi namja itu. Lihatlah kondisi sang namja. Ia terduduk dengan berkali- kali mengucapkan, "Jangan bunuh aku" dengan suara bergetar.

Sepertinya kejailannya harus sampai disini tapi sebelumnya ia tak lupa mengabadikan tingkah konyol namja itu dengan kamera ponselnya, dia merasa kasihan sekaligus geli melihat namja itu. Perlahan ia mendekati namja itu, "Maaf, aku tadi cuma ". Ia sentuh telapak tangan sang namja, merasa ada tangan halus menggenggam tangannya namja itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

'Eh, Luhan?'

Sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungan bagi Xiumin. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja yang merupakan idola di kampusnya. Xi luhan, namja berkewarganegaraan Cina merupakan mahasiswa seangkatan xiumin walau mereka beda jurusan tapi masih satu fakultas—fakultas Seni. Sebenarnya mereka juga mengambil UKM—unit kegiatan mahasiswa— yang sama yakni Paduan suara dan dance, tapi mana kenal Luhan dengan dirinya apalagi jumlah anggota kedua UKM itu lebih dari 100 orang. Dan jangan lupakan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki Luhan—mana tahu dia yeoja miskin bernama Kim Minseok— membuatnya tidak mungkin bergaul dengan yeoja sepertinya.

'Cantik' batin Luhan yang memandang kearah wajah si pengulur tangan. " Mian, aku kira tadi kau adalah temanku."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Sebaiknya kita segera meneruskan perjalanan." Ajak Xiumin. ia kembali memasukkan senternya ke saku mantelnya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan menuju jalan yang ia yakini menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan yang sempat mematung, segera menyambar lengan kanan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Maaf tapi aku..."

Mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan, Xiumin hanya memberikan anggukan dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Luhan. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa kini jantung Xiumin berdetak dengan keras. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berdekatan dengan idolanya. Well, Xiumin memang diam-diam mengagumi namja disebelahnya itu sejak tingkat pertama. Tapi ia acuh dan tak melakukan apapun, memang dia siapa bisa mendekati luhan. Dan lagi ia merasa minder dengan teman-teman yeoja seangkatannya yang memang lebih pantas dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi setidaknya kenapa tidak mencoba mendapatkan Luhan. Toh sampai saat ini Luhan memang masih single. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Let's make him yours Xiumin. Hwaiting!

Disisi lain, Luhan rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga. Dia sangat malu kepada yeoja yanga ada disampingnya. Hello dia itu namja. Mana ada namja yang selalu membanggakan ke-manly-annya bergelayut di lengan yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya. Sungguh memalukan Xi Luhan. Dan apa yang akan dikatakan fansnya jika mereka tau bahwa namja idola mereka hanyalah seorang penakut. Well, semoga saja ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja disebelahnya ini.

...

...

Baekhyun dengan tubuh bergetar dan dengan saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mencari-cari ketiga temannya, tapi nihil. Yang ia lihat hanya rumah hantu yang menyeramkan yang membuat dirinya sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Yaaaaaaaa! Waaaa!yaaaaa! Kemana mereka? Otthoke? Aku takut."teriakan tak jelas senantiasa keluar dari mulut yeoja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun dengan bergetar berjalan sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Yaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya! Wa! Yaaaaa! Jebal! Jebal!"

"BERISIK!" teriak sebuah suara. Suara bass itu sontak membungkam mulut Baekhyun. Pandangannya beralih kearah sesosok namja tinggi yang tengah berjalan tak jauh didepannya.

"Aku takut bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia melakukan pembelaan. Ia sampai tak sadar siapa namja itu.

"Dasar yeoja gila. Kau itu teriak-teriak seperti mau diperkosa saja." ejek namja itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Kedua orang itu tengah melewati ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa loker saat sesosok hantu muncul dihadapan Baekhyun dibelakang si namja.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Jebal! Jebal!"

Cukup sudah kesebaran namja itu, telinga lebarnya sakit mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun kini berada dikungkungan namja tinggi itu.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Kau berhutang padaku."

'Omo! Park Chanyeol! Othoke?' Baekhyun memegangi dadanya diman jantungnya mulai menggila.

...

Tidak jauh bedanya dengan Baekhyun, kedua yeoja berbeda kewarganegaraan itu berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua ketakutan. Tapi jika Tao tidak berhenti berteriak layaknya Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia sedari tadi tertawa melihat tingkah laku Tao yang menurutnya sangat konyol, walau sebenarnya ia juga sangat ketakutan.

Tao menjerit-jerit sambil melompat- lompat selang beberapa detik salah satu hantu muncul. Wajahnya panik bercampur airmata yang terus jatuh dari kedua mata pandanya. 'Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa bersama panda impor ini?' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Tao ah! Kajja!" Sehun segera menarik tangan Tao dan kembali berjalan menyelusuri ruangan gelap, khas rumah hantu.

...

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?"

Dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan lilitan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berada dipinggang Xiumin. Mencuri kesempatan, eoh?

"Eh, mian. Aku tak bermaksud. Maksudku..." Luhan jadi salah tingkah yang mengakibatkan pengucapan bahasa koreanya salah. Salahkan Minseok yang terlihat semakin menawan dengan penerangan yang jelas setelah keluar dari rumah hantu.

Xiumin tertwa kecil mendengar Luhan, "Sama-sama Luhan-shi..."

"Kau kenal a—"

"Loh, Luhan hyung? Aku sibuk menacarimu kemana-mana dan kau dengan asyiknya berkencan disini." tanya sesosok namja dengan mata bulat mirip burung hantu menginturpsi mereka berdua.

Luhan tak terima dengan perkataan namja itu,"Yak sembarangan saja kau Soo."

Namja yang dipanggil Soo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah yeoja disebelah Luhan. "kemana yeoja tadi?"

"MWO!?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ditempat dimana yeoja tadi berdiri. Seketika itu wajah Luhan pucat pasi. 'Jangan katakan bahwa yeoja itu adalah salah satu penghuni asli rumah hantu itu.'

...

Xiumin berjalan ke arah cafe yang disediakan di wahana bermain itu. Ia tadi mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa ia menghilang tanpa pamit kepada Luhan.

Xiumin terkekeh melihat wajah-wajah dongsaenya,"Kalian mengenaskan."

"Yaaaaaak! Eonni! Tadi itu sangat menakutkan. Aku saja tak bisa berhenti berteriak. Dan lihatlah Tao saja sampai menangis." pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Tao yang masih mengapit erat lengan kanan milik Sehun. "Hunnie saja sampai lemas."

"Kalian itu berlebihan. Mana ada hantu di era modern sekarang ini." Dasar Baekhyun ini bagaimana, tadi sebelum masuk saja semangat sekali membanting hantu, dan sekarang ia malah berkata bahwa ia ketakuta sampai air liurnya menetas kemana-mana. Memang Baekhyun berniat menandai wilayah apa? Dasar.

Baekhyun mendengus, eonninya yang satu ini memang tak takut apapun. "Tapi aku tadi ketemu sama Yollie, ya Tuhan dia sangat tampan."

Sekarang gantian Xiumin yang mendengus, dia harus merelakan satu jam kedepan untuk mendengarkan curhatan tentang Park Chanyeol, namja tinggi adik tingkatnya yang merupakan teman dekat Luhan. Dia melirik kearah dua yeoja yang berwajah seakan memohon untuk menghentikan ocehan panjang kali lebar Miss Byun.

"Kajja kita pulang!" Xiumin membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya sambil menyeret Baekhyun yang sibuk meronta-ronta.

Ah, besok pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Can't wait to meet you again ...

**Tbc**

**Or **

**Delete**

9.57 a.m march 7, 2014

Easy and peacefull^^


	2. Chapter 2

My, Our, and Their stories

A/N: hi hi hi... Masih ingatkah dengan fic ini?#gak ada. Maaf lama update... buat yang udah review, maaf gak bales. Saya sibuk sekali setahun ini dan lagi, mana fan fiction gak bisa dibuka di laptop lagi#alasan. Just enjoy this second chapter...

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Xiumin(yeoja), Luhan, Baekhyun(Yeoja), Sehun (Yeoja), Kai (yeoja), Chen, Suho, Yixing(yeoja)

Pairing : Xiuhan(main), Chanbaek, etc.

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s) ada dimana-mana, _**gender switch**_, **crak pair**, **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan****.**

Summary : cerita ini berawal dari Xiumin yang mengajak ketiga dongsaengnya untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan idola kampusnya—si **manly?** Luhan. Xiuhan/GS. A/n: Jika gak suka ma pairnya gak usah baca.

Chapter 2

Setelah sabtu kemarin Minseok, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Sehun pergi ke taman bermain Everland. Minggunya Minseok dan Baekhyun pergi nonton film. Bioskop yang letaknya dekat dengan XOXO University itu tampak ramai. Xiumin beberapa kali menyapa teman sekampusnya yang kebetulan juga akan menonton film yang tayang perdana malam ini.

Kini kedua yeoja berbeda usia itu duduk di deretan kedua dari belakang sambil menikmati sekotak popcorn. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berbicara menutup mulutnya karena film telah diputar sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Huft, dasar tak tahu tempat!" cibir Baekhyun sambil berbisik pelan sambil sesekali matanya melirik beberapa pasangan yang tahu tempat. Menurut Baekhyun.

Tahu apa maksud Baekhyun, Xiumin terkekeh lirih, " Kau iri?"

"Ani. Sama siapa juga?"

"Chen."

"Cuih amit-amit! Mana mau dengan namja kotak bersuara bebek itu." Tolak Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala berulang-ulang.

PLAK

Jitakan kepala sebagai hadiah dari olokan yang ia keluarkan untuk namja kotak bernama Chen.

"Appo Unnie, kau itu ahli Taekwondo. Jangan seenaknya menjitak kepalaku. Kalau aku gagar otak, othoke?" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala bekas pukulan Xiumin.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menangkisnya. Bukannya kau ahli Hapkido?" Xiumin berbisik. "Dan kau jangan sembarangan memanggil nama anak orang seperti itu. Namja kotak itu dongsaengku, babo!" Xiumin tak terima mendengar panggilan nista untuk dongsaengnya aka Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen.

"Padahal memang wajahnya mirip kotak TV, apalagi suaranya mirip kaset rusak." Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia tak berani mengatakannya keras-keras, dia tak mau mendapat jitakan cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan membayangkan ia dan Chen melakukan adegan mesum seperti beberapa pasangan dihadapannya membuatnya mual. Bisa-bisanya eonninya ini membawa nama Chen.

Film kini mencapai klimak, film bergenre angst itu membuat beberapa penonton menitikkan air mata, tak terkecuali kedua yeoja berstatus single tersebut. Ya, walaupun mereka tak sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Kedua yeoja itu bukan tipe yeoja cengeng seperti teman mereka, Tao.

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan saat terdengar suara isakan yang menganggu telinga. Sontak matanya membulat melihat namja yang sibuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan...

JEPRET suara jepretan kamera menyadarkan sang objek pemotretan. Namja tersebut menoleh kearah kirinya, ia mendapati sesosok yeoja yang berjalan serta menyeret yeoja lain dibelakangnya.

"yeoja aneh!" gumam namja itu lirih.

...

"Yak eonni! Filmnya kan belum selesai. Kenapa dengan seenaknya kau menyeretku." Marah baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak emosi jika film yang kau tonton harus dipotong pada bagian klimaknya.

"Mianhe, baekkie. Tadi aku... aku ingin buang angin, hehe." Xiumin meruntuki perkataannya. Hello, apa tidak ada alasan yang sedikit etis yang terpikir oleh otaknya.

"Itu bukan alasan eonni, kau kan bisa saja melakukannya disana. Tak seorangpun yang akan tahu jika kau yang melakukannya." sungut Baekhyun. Ia tak terima mendengar alasan konyol yang diberikan oleh eonninya itu. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk lagi!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik Xiumin yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari temapt ia berdiri.

"Mianhe Baekki, tadi Chen mengirim pesan kepadaku. Ia lupa membawa kunci rumah, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang. Anyeong!" tanpa menunggu protesan dari Baekhyun, Xiumin langsung melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kelakuan eonni sangat aneh?" Baekhyunpun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia memilih pulang. Daripada ia harus menonton sendiri. Terlebih lagi besok masa orentiasi mahasiswa di kampusnya.

"Eh tunggu! Bukannya kunci rumah eonni dibawa chen-chen. " langkah kakinya terhenti. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan eonninya itu. Ah, sudahlah.

...

Xiumin berjalan dengan malas memasuki pelataran universitas XOXO yang sangat luas. Kampus tampak lengang, dikarenakan ini adalah awal semester baru dan sebagian mahasiswa tingkat dua keatas masih asyik menikmati liburan mereka. Walau kampus ini dari depan terlihat lenggang tapi jangan kira bahwa hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa disini. Cobalah kalian menuju lapangan indoor kampus ini, maka kalian akan temukan ribuan mahasiswa berbaris rapi. Lebih tepatnya ribuan mahasiswa baru yang tengah menjalani OSPEK. Dan apakah yang dilakukan mahasiswi setingkat Xiumin? Bukan jangan kalian kira bahwa Xiumin adalah anggota BEM, tapi ia sedang ada urusan dengan UKM paduan suaranya.

Dengan gontai ia mendudukan dirinya dideretan kursi paling belakang dimana pertemuan antar anggota paduan suara tengah dilakukan. Xiumin tampak tak begitu semangat dikarenakan namja yang weekend kemarin tak sengaja ia temui tidak ada di ruangan milik UKM ini. Xiumin hanya memandang kearah depan dimana beberapa pengurus inti tengah ribut sendiri. Ia malas mendengarkan ceramah ketua paduan suaranya, ceramah yang dilakukan sang ketua tak dianggapnya penting dikarenakan apapun hasil keputusan dari rapat ini, ia hanya akan berdiri sebagai backing vocal dalam paduan suara ini. Poor Minseok~

Minseok masih betah dengan ekspresi malasnya sampai ia baru sadar bahwa pertemuannya telah berakhir sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Wajahnya menjadi sumringah, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju ruang yang berada tidak jauh disana.

"Anyeonghaseo..." sapanya ramah.

"Anyeong eonni." Sesosok yeoja dengan senyum yang mencetak jelas dimple sebelah menyapa balik kearah Xiumin.

Salah satu tangan bebas Xiumin diapit oleh yeoja itu, "Yixing ah... Kenapa kok sepi?"

Yeoja bernama lengkap Wu Yixing yang merupakan ketua dari UKM dance mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, " Aku hanya memilih beberapa yang berpartisipasi untuk malam penutupan ospek besok."

"Dan dimana mereka?"

"Masih di kantin."

"Siapa saja yang terlibat?"

"Aku, eoonni, Luhan op—" "MWO! Luhan?" Xiumin sangat terkejut. "Ada apa eonni? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Yixing. Ia menatap aneh kearah sunbaenya yang tampak terpaku itu.

"Kenapa Luhan? Bukannya ia panitia Ospek?" tanya Xiumin. Ia berusaha menutupi keterjutannya. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia terlibat menjadi salah satu anggota dance dalam suatu acara. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih dengan yeoja Cina ini. Tidak mungkin ia bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta jika bukan campur tangan Yixing. Ia bukan tipe yeoja yang suka _show up_ akan kemampuannnya dalam dance. Dan lagi ia akan se-tim dengan Luhan? Dia tak yakin akan bisa menghafal koreografi lagu mereka nanti.

"Memang kenapa eonni? Aku kan memilih berdasarkan kemampuan dance dan kecepatan menghafalkan gerakan. Soalnya kita hanya mempunyai waktu tiga hari untuk menghafalnya. Ditambah lagi, Luhan oppa kan yang seharusnya menjadi ketua UKM ini, tapi ia menolaknya." Jelas Yixing sambil menatap Xiumin heran.

"Bukan maksudku. Aku hanya kasihan padanya, ia kan juga sibuk." Balas Xiumin diakhiri dengan senyum salah tingkah.

"Yifan oppa, Suho oppa, dan Chanyeol juga akan ikut kok, eonni. Jadi itu bukan masalah. Kau tenang saja eonni, aku sudah berbicara pada mereka." Jelas Yixing.

Xiumin memang tak kawatir dengan mereka. Yang ia kawatirkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia takut membuat kesalahan saat melakukan dance. Ini adalah pertama buatnya, ditambah ada luhan. Tiba-tiba wajah cemas Xiumin berubah menjadi cerah. Bukannya ini kesempatan berdekatan dengan Luhan, aniya? Dan kenapa juga ia harus cemas, takut, dan kawatir. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

...

Disisi lain, suara derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai satu gedung J XOXO University. Terlihat sesosok yeoja yang tengah berlari—lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari kejaran sesosok namja.

"Yak, Byun Baekyun kembali kau!"

"Kejar aku kalau bisa ChenChen! week!" teriaknya sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tidak lupa dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berhenti! Bacon!" seruan namja berwajah kotak itu dihiraukan oleh si yeoja. Ia tetap saja berlari sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Dasar kaki pendek mengejarku saja tak bisa." Ejek yeoja yang dipanggil bacon atau Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau tak lihat kakimu juga pendek. Kau... BAEK AWAS!" perkataan namja yang dipanggil ChenChen itu berubah menjadi teriakan saat melihat sahabat tengilnya itu akan ...

BRUK

Oke sepertinya terlambat, yeoja bertopi merah itu sudah mendarat dengan tidak elitnya ke tanah. Chen yang sempat mematung segera membantu sahabatnya itu. Ia membantu Baekhyun berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kepada seseorang yang ikut menjadi korban tabrakan tersebut.

"Yak! Kau tak punya mata? Kau..." Baek tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya ketika sebuah telapak tangan mendorong kepalanya kebawah.

"Chen ah! Aish apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau..."

"Hush Baek, kau tak lihat siapa yang kau tabrak?" bisik Chen. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja ia tabrak. Ia memicingkan matanya mengamati namja itu.

"Tidak ada bedanya. Ia siswa disini."

"Amati lagi!" bisik Chen kembali.

Mata Baekhyun mengamati kembali kearah namja didepannya. Jas almamater abu-abu XOXO university. Anggota BEM, dilihat dari pita merah di dada sebelah kiri. Pita lengan? Warna biru. Nama?—eh kenapa nama?—tapi warna pita lengan... OMO biru!

"MATI KITA CHEN!" teriak baekhyun dengan hebohnya.

"Benar kalian akan mati." Ucapan yang keluar dari namja yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya didadanya itu bagaikan sebuah hakim yang mengumumkan putusan sidang.

Baekhyun dan Chen hanya mampu menelan ludah. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan muka memucat sambil mendengarkan khotbah panjang tentang kewajiban untuk menghormati senior. Dan ceramah itu berakhir dengan hukuman bagi Baekhyun dan Chen berdiri di lapangan basket.

"Awas saja kalau sampai ketemu lagi dengannya! Akan aku banting dia." Umpat Baekhyun yang kini tengah melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Diam kau Baekhyun ah! Mana bisa kau membantingnya jika tinggi kalian saja berbeda jauh. Bisa-bisa kau yang dengan mudah dilemparnya." Chen merasa risih dengan Baekhyun ynag sejak mereka menjalani hukuman tak bisa berhenti mengutuk sang eksekusi hukuman. Dan bisa-bisanya ia yang tak salah apa-apa bisa ikutan dihukum oleh salah atu panitia ospek itu.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya, yeoja cantik bermarga Byun yang dasarnya tak bisa diam, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sekolah.

"Chen ah... lihat—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah suara menginstrupsinya dari samping.

"Baek eonni..."

Rasanya suara ini sudah tak asing. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, karena Jongdae berada disisi kanannya. Dia memekik kaget melihat...

"Yak maknae cadel. Dihukum juga eoh? Wah kau juga Tem?" ada kebanggaan tersendiri di nada suara Baekhyun. Yeoja yang memang sedikit tomboy ini sangat senang mendapat banyak teman untuk menikmati hukuman ini.

"Biasa saja ah eonni. Kau tak lihat senior itu melihat kita seperti mau menelan kita bulat-bulat." Tangan yeoja yang kini berdiri disebelah baekhyun menunjuk kearah seorang namja yang berpita biru.

Keempat orang itu buru-buru memebenarkan posisi mereka menjadi siap. Chen melirik kearah sang senior dan ketika senior itu sudah tidak ada disana, dia segera membuka mulutnya.

"Jongin ah. Kenapa kau dihukum?." nada Chen cukup teanang, ia sudah tak heran dengan kelakukan yeoja berkulit gelap yang tak lain adalah dongsaengnya itu.

"Salahkan yeoja vampir disebelahku ini—"bahunya menyenggol yeoja berkulit pucat yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya. "— kita jadi terlambat mengikuti upacara ospek."

"Terlambat? Kalian berdua dari dulu tetap saja hobi terlambat."

"Kalau aku tak menyeretmu tadi pagi kau juga terlambat, ChenChen." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Si—

"YAK! KALIAN APA TAK BISA DIAM? APA PERLU KUSUMPAL MULUT KALIAN?" teriakan tersebut sontak menghentikan percakapan antara keempat mahasiswa tersebut. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Senior itupun tetap mengomel. Untung saja tempat mereka dihukum itu sepi, karena kegiatan ospek tengah dilakukan dilapangan indoor kampus tersebut.

...

Xiumin tak berhenti tertawa menayksikan adegan didepannya, melihat empat orang yang ia kenal tengah diomeli yeoja yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Ia membenarkan letak topinya sembari memakan keripik kentang yang tadi ia bawa saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau dilapangan indoor."

Xiumin membeku mendengar suara itu, ia kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Xi luhan.

"Dan apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat berdiri dengan keempat orang disana."

"Yak! Apa maksud—"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Jaga sopan santunmu! Aku sunbaemu." Potong Luhan.

"Tapi—" protesan Xiumin tak dianggap oleh namja berkewarganegaraan Cina itu. Dia tetap menyerat yeoja bertubuh mungil tiu.

Tak taukah kau wahai tuan muda Xi Luhan bahwa Yeoja yang kau seret itu setingkat denganmu. Bahkan kau baru saja bertemu dengannya akhir pekan ini. Salahkan wajah Xiumin yang tak sesuai dengan usianya ditambah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan—peserta ospek memakai kemeja putih.

Sepertinya Tuan Xi, salah mengenali orang.

Tbc

Easy and Peaceful^^v


End file.
